A Hermy Life
by Florence87
Summary: When Hermione returns for the summer from her 3rd year at Hogwarts she begins to show a side that no ones EVER seen. HermioneKrum (ooo the sexy mofo .) EDITING IN PROGRESS chap 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

A Hermy Life Chapter 1 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up at first light to the sound of Crookshanks, purring loudly. Then something moved lightly off of her stomach, she almost let out a scream, but then she remembered what had happened yesterday.  
  
"Flashback"  
  
She had just gotten off of the Hogwart's Express, when her parents ran toward her. She heavily embraced them, and claimed that she was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed that night. As soon as she got home she ran to her room and bolted the door, then climbed out the window. She jogged to her best friend John's house, and climbed up into his room. There he was, sitting at his desk, reading.  
  
'Typical.' Hermione thought to herself. She went over and covered his mouth and eye's. He knew right away who it was and spun around in his seat. It took Hermione by surprise and she fell over.  
  
"Ha ha ha, gees Herm, getting slow aren't you?" He grabbed hold of her arm and helped her up. She scowled at him, and they went to sit on his bed. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he had gotten over the year. She looked him up and down and then at his face.  
  
"Finally got boobs did you?" He said teasingly. She smacked him in the face with a pillow and stood up to strike a pose.  
  
"Mmm Mmm, good!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, you're not to shabby yourself." She paused a minute and asked, "How was your year?"  
  
"Obviously nothing compared to yours. Are you a full blown witch now?" She covered his mouth with her hand and replied, "I thought I told you never to talk about it?"  
  
"Why not? No ones around." They sat there talking for onto an hour then John started fidgeting.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Umm, well all this talk about your friends Harry and Ron is making me kind of, umm… kind of jealous." Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Ohh John!" She jokingly trailed her arm slowly across his back and rested it on his opposite shoulder. She couched closer, "They're nothing compared to you!" John knew she was joking but he figured that he'd probably never get a chance like this again. He kissed her. When he drew back he found her smiling. He continued. But after about ten minutes of endless kissing, John heard his sister in the hallway.  
  
"John, John are you still up?" She questioned.  
  
"Nosy bitch." John whispered. Hermione jumped up and quickly ran to the closet, (the place where she'd hidden many times before) as quietly as she could. John sat down at the desk and began reading again.  
  
His sister poked her head in. "Oh good you are still up! I'm having a party, so make yourself scarce. Or else…" She demanded in an authoritative voice.  
  
"Fine, have fun!" He replied sarcastically. She shut the door and John and Hermione climbed out the window. He turned back to Hermione. "Where to?" He asked.  
  
"My house of course!" She said in that "duhh!" manner. When they got into her room they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"End Flashback"  
  
"G' morning." she whispered into his ear.  
  
His eyes immediately shot open. "Holy shit, that was freaky!"  
  
"I'm just guessing, but do you wake up with a hard-on every morning? Or is it just when your with a girl?" She questioned teasingly as she looked at his obvious arousal.  
  
"Oh shit!" He rolled over to hide it, but Hermoine didn't care. After the countless times she'd walk in to wake up Harry and Ron, she was used to it. She got up and walked over to her washroom and brushed her teeth. When she came out he was standing by the window, fidgeting again.  
  
"What is it this time?" she joked.  
  
"Umm… Hermione, I haven't exactly been straight forward with you."  
  
" Just spit it out! Besides, it can't be that bad. Just cuz we kissed doesn't mean we're married!"  
  
" Look Herm, ... Bat. Just sit down."  
  
'Oh shit, what is with that stupid nickname? I'm going to kill him if he calls me that again.' Hermione thought to herself. When she sat down he started again.  
  
"Listen, a lot has changed over this passed year. And well… I have a girlfriend!" 


	2. Blow out

Recap: After spending the night with Hermione's best friend Johnny (nothing raunchy) Johnny tells her he has a girlfriend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a minute, but she didn't actually look like her feelings were hurt. "Who is it?" 'Please don't be her! Anyone but HER!' She thought to herself. She could tell by Johnnies face who he was going to say.  
  
" Hermione" was all he could get out.  
  
"Asshole, I really couldn't care less if you have a girlfriend, but its HER." She screamed at the top of her lungs, 'OH he's not getting off that easy' she thought. "You know what I'm happy that you broke this off, cuz I can't get into a relationship with a muggle or someone I only see two months a year. AND I'm leaving tomorrow anyways, so you can take that bitch Sara, my mortal enemy, and shove 'er"  
  
"Herm, I know you hate her, but we have something together, that's why I didn't tell you" This wasn't enough to calm her down so he added on. "Don't worry I haven't told anyone that you're a"  
  
But she didn't let his finish his sentence. The window was wide open behind him so she took fates hand with this one, and shoved him as hard as she could. As soon as he fell she poked her head out to find him crumpled on the grass moaning. She couldn't fight back the giggles ready to burst out. She looked across the street and found the neighbours staring at her, she waved and slammed the window shut. "Serves him right. Any one stupid enough to get with that bitch disserved to be pushed out of a second story window!"  
  
Sara was a best friend to Hermione. They used to go everywhere together. Attached at the hip, they were. Then there was a mutiny. At the age of 11 when Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts. Sara hated the fact that she wasn't witch material, so she told everyone. Of coarse no one believed her. Hermione had told them all that she was being sent to live with her aunt during the school year because they have the best private school where she was. Sara was left in the dust. Hermione threatened that if she told one more person, she'd turn her into the ink she writes with. Hermione wasn't going to let what happened between her and John let her down, she went down stairs to get some breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen and found her mother and father sitting there with the boy that should be crawling back to his own house. "Shouldn't you be running to your bitch right now?" She glared at John, avoiding the shocked spouts coming from her mum and dad.  
  
John stood up, "Look Hermione." Gawd she hated him. BAM. She socked him right in the eye.  
  
"You don't know the shit I've had to go through this year. When I told you what had happened this year, I only told you all the good stuff. I didn't tell you that one of my friends needs to be constantly trailed away from death herself, and the other is a moping prick who lets his anger control him. I may be the best damn witch they have there, and I know that they're going to make me Head Girl, but not going to stand her with a traitor, I've already met enough."  
  
With that she left them in a daze and went to her room to write Ron:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I can't wait to go to the World Cup Quidditch Championships, I haven't really been following it, but I'm sure you'll fill me in. Be Careful when you go to get Harry, I should be there in a day or two. I know I said that I was going to come at the end of the month, however, I've run into trouble. See you in no time.  
  
Love From Hermione  
  
With that she sent the letter off with an owl she borrowed for the summer from the delivery place in Diagon Alley. She threw all of her things into her trunk, grabbed Crookshanks and ran downstairs. Her parents came into the foyer after they heard the thunking on the stairs. "Where do you think your going Ms. Granger?" Her father asked.  
  
"Away from here! Ron invited me to go and see the World Cup Quidditch Championships, and I'm going right now. Toodles!" She said with a smirk and left.  
  
A cab was waiting for her at the end of the drive, she threw her stuff in the trunk and jumped in the back seat. "The train station." She mumbled. Off she went. 


	3. chapter 3

Hermione sat on her own on the train, in her own compartment for about two hours and still had one more left before she got to her destination. When there, she would have to walk for an hour to get to Ron's house. *She couldn't very well take a cab to a layered house that looks like a child's building blocks.* "Wow, this is a long ride" She thought out loud.  
  
Just then the cabin door slid open. "Oh sorry, meez, eevree var else ees full." Said a surly, buff, looking guy in his late teens.  
  
'Not bad looking' Hermione thought to herself. "Oh, thats no problem, I'd enjoy some company." She answered standing up to help him with his luggage. "Oaf" She moaned putting one of his bags in the corner "not a light packer are you?" He replied with a smile. She held out her hand "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Victor Krum" He replied taking her hand.  
  
"Hmm..... Victor Krum... I think I've heard that name before. I just can't remember where." She said shrugging.  
  
He seemed to be fighting himself about something, but stopped when he noticed her staring at him. "Umm.... Durmstrang... Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
Hermione laughed for a minute, repeating what he just said. He figured that she thought it was a weird name. Then she finally stopped laughing and got out a sentence "Well, Durmstrang definitely doesn't mean a thing to me, but Hogwarts does." Then she started laughing again.  
  
" 'Ogvats, 'ogvarts.... you go to 'ogvarts" Victor gasped in between laughs. His face went completely red, and then blue.  
  
"Okay it wasn't that funny Mr. I'm-a-big-shot-seeker-and-still-in-school!" She said staring at him in a 'your stupid' manner. He immediately stopped laughing, and returned to his lightly tanned color.  
  
"I deedn't tink you knew 'o I vas!" He mumbled.  
  
"My best friend Ron is a big fan of everything having to do with quidditch! My other best friend Harry is also the seeker on our house team!" She explained.  
  
"Oh, 'arry ees a veird name. Umm.. 'arry Potter?" he questioned  
  
Hermione didn't think she should answer that. She knew that a lot of wizards had it in for Harry Potter, and Durmstrang wasn't exactly known for they're happy go lucky witches and wizards. "No" She decided. "But he does go to my school!" That was safe enough.  
  
"Vell, dats nice. Ver are 'o heeded?" He asked. "Me be ve could geet someting to eat?" HE offered.  
  
"Well, I'm flattered, however, I'm going to my friend Ron's house, and its the next stop." She looked at her watch. "I've got 20 minutes!" she looked up at his expressionless face. "But that's twenty minutes of more conversation time!" She smiles, and so did he. She stood up and sat on the same bench.  
  
They talked about what they were doing next, and what they've done for ten minutes. Hermione was choosing her words carefully, avoiding chat about Harry. Then they realized she had ten minutes left and she got her light trunk down, with his unnecessary help. Then he mentioned something appalling. "So I geese I vill see 'o later in da schooling 'ear den!"  
  
She immediately sat down beside him and almost shouted " What? What are you talking about? Are you coming to Hogwarts? Are select few from Hogwarts going to Durmstrag? What? What?"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at her questions, but he stopped when she lightly slapped him across the face.  
"Your atracteeve ven you're mad!" He said and grabbed her around the  
waist. But she hardly took any notice.  
  
"Are you going to answer my questions?"  
  
"No, der, I just anseered vune!" He smirked, having complete notice of the situation, and knowing that she finally noticed he had a hold of her.  
  
"Excuse me, what do you thing your doing?" She calmly asked, blushing  
  
"You ask to many questions!" He mumbled, then his lips came down on hers.  
  
She felt dizzy after a moment, knowing that he wouldn't release her until she relaxed, which she did. Then he shifted his weight onto her, forcing her to lay down on the bench. Which would leave him on top of her. ' Oh shit' she thought. ' I need to get out of here'. She didn't want him to stop kissing her, since his hands weren't searching her body, and she felt comfortable. What the hell, she loved it. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted him all over her. He was so warm.AND a great kisser. She hadn't kissed a lot of guys, but he was the best one so far. He finally broke apart. But she didn't want him to, so she followed his lips. Then they were back in the same position. Him on her! Until the door slid open again.  
  
"Victor, what the HELL do you think you're doing with that muggle?" The man was in complete rage, Hermione didn't know why. He didn't have Victors accent, he was dressed rather raggedy, and he was old and fat.  
  
"Hey" Was all Hermione could get out. " I resent being called a muggle!" Her and Victor were now standing a little ways away from each other.  
  
"Oh shut up, you stupid little girl, you don't have one clue as to what a muggle is, so just leave would you?" He didn't even look at her as he spoke.  
  
"I know full well what a muggle is, and I also resent being called stupid. Ask anyone at Hogwarts and they'll tell you the exact opposite. And I wont leave until I'm at my stop, so why don't you sod off until we get there, you...YOU!!- Mr. Potato Head!" She shouted. She had never insulted an adult, besides the Professor Trelawney and her parents just then, but she liked the way it felt.  
  
He looked completely flustered. He just stammered, and looked from her to Victor and back. Hermione threw a sideways glance at Victor, who had a very smug look on his face. Just then they reached Hermione's stop.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you don't have to sod off then" She said very calmly, and turned to Victor, gave him a deep passionate kiss, and picked up her stuff, and when in the hallway, gave them a "cheerio" and left.  
  
When the Mr. Potato Head guy slammed the door shut, Hermione could only hear muffled yells, so she laughed to herself as she walked onto the platform, and on to Ron's house to start her mishap filled summer.  
  
Oh and she has no idea exactly how mishap filled! 


	4. A run in with Draco

Hermione laughed herself all the way to the closest bathroom, where, with a magic gadget that she picked up at Diagon Alley, she could turn her trunk into a featherweight backpack. 'Damn glad I got this, I couldn't be able to walk all the way to Ron's with this heavy trunk, and Crookshank's carrier ' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
She placed her backpack in the on top of the toilet paper dispenser because the floor was a complete mess. She stood in front of the mirror, she hadn't really changed in the last few years, her boobs grew to a comfortable size, and her hair wasn't as frizzy as it was a few years ago. Her teeth weren't buck-like any more. She actually looked pretty good! Hermione smiled at her reflection.  
  
She went over to her "backpack''. Inside, it still looked like a trunk. She pulled out a tank top and short shorts. She put them on and placed her pants and t-shirt in their place. Then she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Crookshanks was making a ruckus, because he wanted more breathing room, tearing up his blanket, and pawing the door to the kennel. Hermione took that as a sign that she should probably get going. "Sorry Crookshanks, I'll let you out as soon as we're a kilometer away from here!" She pleaded. He seemed to understand her, one way or another, because he immediately stopped making the noise.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, and started toward the exit. She didn't realize how bright it was out. She cupped her hand over her eyes. She noticed a few cab drivers, expecting her as their next customer. She just passed them by and looked up and down the road.  
  
On one side, there was a large hill, which seemed to be the place that everyone was going. And on the other side of the street was a long stretch of dirt road. There was a cropland on one side of the street and what looked like a forest on the other. Hermione could feel a large amount of eyes staring at her. She turned around, and sure enough there were plenty of muggles staring at wondering what she was doing.  
  
She walked up to one of the cab drivers. "Where might you be headed miss?" The old man asked. Taking his hat off as she approached.  
  
"Sorry but the only service you will be providing me is the direction in which the nearest town is!" Hermione explained.  
  
"Ahh" He said, looking kind of depressed. "The nearest town would have to be that way." He mumbled, pointing to the hill.  
  
"Then, I guess I'm off in the other direction." She gave him a smile, and turned around, and said "Thanks."  
  
"But miss, the next stop along that road is a three hours by vehicle. It would take you forever to get there, are you sure you don't need a cab?" He almost whimpered. "There aren't ever any houses, along that road!"  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" She laughed. "Have a nice day." And with that, she continued on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
"Okay Crookshanks, I can let you out now." She bent down and opened the kennel door. "Don't wander too far away from me." She ordered. Once Crookshanks was out of his kennel, she placed it inside her backpack, and pulled out her water bottle. She zipped it up and swung it onto her back, and continued walking.  
  
She began thinking about what the cab driver had said. ' There aren't even any houses along that road.' Then she began to laugh. "He didn't think that there were any houses along here Crookshanks!" She said down to him. He was right at her feet.  
  
Of course there were houses along this long stretch of road. It's just that their hidden behind the *forest*. There actually were a lot of houses along here. She didn't know how many, but there where about a hundred. Every now and then Hermione would notice a break in the trees and see a long open field.  
  
Just then Hermione noticed someone on their broom, barely visible, but enough so that she could see them. She didn't know who it was, but she was about to find out. She noticed a break in the trees, so she crossed the deserted road, to get to it.  
  
She walked through the long grass, and brushed along thin tree branches, then she reached the field. She walked a little ways on to it. She looked around for the person on the broom but couldn't find them. So she turned around and heard a yell from behind her. She swung around and next thing she knew she was crushed to the ground. Someone was on top of her!  
  
She managed to let out a little yelp, and the person got off of her. "Sorry" he said, without looking at her. He started brushing himself off. "I was trying to do a wronski fient." he explained, still with out looking at her.  
  
'Oh thank God he didn't notice who I was' Hermione thought. And fought to stand-up. Then mumbled a "No problem" and ran away.  
  
She reached the road and darted down the stretch of open dirt. She stopped running out of exhaustion while Crookshanks caught up with her. He hissed knowing that Hermione was faster than him.  
  
"Sorry, Crookshanks." She sympathized." But I had to get away from there fast! Do you remember him? That asshole Draco."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know that Hemione's teeth were supposed to be straightened in the middle of her fourth year, but I'm changing that part! And on a personnel note.... Roo, I hope you cared to notice the part about Crookshanks causing a RUCKUS. Hahaha *evil laugh* hope your having fun with the story.  
  
Corrine on the cob 


	5. Flying fluff balls!

Hermione was completely exhausted, she didn't know where the Burrow was. She only knew that it took about an hour to get there, and after running into Malfoy, she didn't want to chance running into another person's yard. Crookshanks looked exhausted as well. "Sorry Crookshanks, we should be there in a minute!" Hermione pleaded. "Gawd, I'm glad that i didn't pack very much!" Even though her backpack was very light, it still seemed to weigh her down.  
  
Just then she saw someone come out of one of the openings into a wizard families lot. She ran up to that person yelling, "Hey, hey, wait, I'm a witch in need of directions!" With an added on "and I'm running out of water!" The person heard the yelling and whipped around. Dean Thomas. "Hullo Hermione! I thought that you were muggle born! What you doin' here?" Hermione caught up to him, he looked taller, and more handsome.  
  
She gave him a big hug, and said " I came to see Ron. Had a few family complications at home, and I think I'm lost." She paused a few seconds. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?"  
  
"Actually, I don't remember! I'm going to Seamus' though, wanna come? You could get some water!" He added with a laugh.  
  
"Hmmm... Sounds very tempting but I don't think I should, I could be out here for ever!"  
  
"All the more reason for you to come and get some water!" Dean smiled.  
  
"All right then. Lead the way!" Hermione said.  
  
They latched arms, and Dean started leading her to Seamus'. "So what are these 'family complications?'" He questioned.  
  
"Ummm..." She wondered whether she should tell him or not. "I think I'd rather keep it to myself, no offence meant!" She decided.  
  
"None taken!" Dean replied. "I don't think I would have told anyone if I had problems either." Before Hermione could say anything back to him he pointed out that they were at Seamus'.  
  
"Wow" Hermione exclaimed. Seamus' house was huge! It was like a mid-evil castle. Brick stone and all. There wasn't a moat or anything, but the windows were stained glass, and the door was an enormous wood one. Two stories, and there were vines crawling up the side of the building. He had two towers. "That Tower is all Seamus'!" Dean told her, pointing to the larger one on the left.  
  
"I thought that Deans dad was a muggle! Didn't he tell us that first day at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Dean nodded. "Then what does his father think of this? And what does his mother do?"  
  
"Don't particularly know!" Dean shrugged. "Never cared to ask!"  
  
They headed for a door on the side of the castle house. It opened before they knocked. "Hermione, What are you doing here?" Seamus asked very excitedly. "Oh, hi Dean, come on in." They entered. It looked like a muggle house on the inside. Blue walls and family pictures on them. They walked into the living room, it had comfy pale green couches and arm chairs. And there was a cauldron on the coffee table.  
  
"Hermone was headed to Ron's house, and she got lost, saw me walking to your house, and I've no idea where it is!" Dean explained. "Oh and she needs water!" They both laughed, Seamus just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, Ron's house is five houses down the road, and I don't know what's so funny about needing water, but I'll get some for you! Do you have a bottle?" Hermione handed it over, and Seamus left to fill it up. Dean and her stood in silence until Seamus came back.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said. Then they just stood in silence a little longer. "Umm, well, I guess I'll just be on my way then!" She smiled and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, well wait. Umm, want us to walk you?" Dean asked, and Seamus was standing very close to him, they both looked very eager.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure I can find it now! Thanks for the offer though." Then she continued to the door. "No we insist." Seamus replied.  
  
"It's all right, thanks for the water." And she opened the door. Dean quickly closed it. It slammed a bit. "Hermione, he said that we insist." Dean said through clenched teeth.  
  
Hermione was completely bewildered about they're behavior. They had a wild glint in their eyes. "Okay, okay. You can escort me there! Calm down."  
  
They exited Seamus' house and began walking to the road. Once they started walking down the road, Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. "Okay" She said "What's down this road that's so bad, I can't walk down it?"  
  
"We're just making sure you get to Ron's alright!" Said Seamus, not very believable though. "Well, well, look what I've found! Three little Griffindors! Hmm.. What fun I shall have with this! You can't use magic, and seeing as how I'm out of school..... I can!" Hermione was turned quickly around, to face the sloth human. Flint.  
  
'Oh shit, what am I going to do? I can't use magic because I'll get kicked out of school. Shit, shit, shit.' All sorts of thoughts were running through her head.  
  
"Hmm." He said, as he looked her up and down. "You clean-up pretty well, not in those usual school uniform I see! I like your curves." He said, while running his fingers down her side. Seamus and Dean started walking forward, but Marcus quickly stunned them. She was all alone. "Your all alone now!" 'Oh great, verification' Hermione thought.  
  
"You know, I might have been a little nicer to you if I had known that you look like this under your usual attire!" He smirked.  
  
'What is it with Slytherine and their stupid smirks?' She thought 'not the time to start trivia, oh I know, I'll trick him' She grabbed his hands. "You know, I did kind of have a thing for you!" She put her hand on his chest, and walked all the way around him, not taking her hand off of him once. Then she was facing him once again. 'Eww, revolting.'  
  
He smirked again and drew her close to him. He had a really tight grip, she let out a moan. She locked her arms around his neck. He leaned in and before his lips touched hers, she placed her one legs in between his and brought it up fast. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" He yelled. She just stood there laughing. He was rolling on the ground clutching his groin. He dropped his wand, so she went over and picked it up.  
  
"Oh, I just love the pirks of being a female." He was lying flat on the ground now, preparing to get up but, she put her shoe exactly where she had kneed him and handed his wand over. "Take the spell off!" She demanded. He was about to retort, but she put her foot down. He yelled, and she lifted her foot a bit. "Take the spell off!" He still didn't look ready to give in. She dug her heel into his sensitive spot, gaining another shout of pain. " TAKE THE SPELL OFF AND I'LL STOP!" She yelled over him. He took his wand, and revived Dean and Seamus. She moved her foot away from him, and he moved to get up, just to fall back down again.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, we thought you needed help!" Dean laughed. Then they were all laughing. Hermione glanced at Flint again, and grabbed his wand, then threw it as far as she could into the bushes. "Too bad you weren't a seeker!" And they laughed some more. "I think I'll just get to Ron's by myself. Thanks for trying to protect me anyway guys. See you." And they headed in opposite directions. Leaving Flint to look for his wand. Hermione sighed, wiping a tear of joy from her eye. "Oh God" she exclaimed. "Where did I leave Crookshanks?" And she noticed a little rustling in the distance. "Oh good." She continued walking and counting the many openings she saw. "Shit, was this the fourth or the fifth one?" She was answered by being hit in the head by a fluffy ball. She fell backwards. Getting propped up on her arms, she looked around for a ball. or something on the ground. But when she didn't see one, she stood up.  
  
Just then something zoomed past her face, and did a u-turn in the air, and headed right back at her. She was prepared this time, and hoped to catch it. Her sight was a little blurry, but it looked like it had wings. 'It's too big for a snitch!' She reasoned with herself. She held her ground, and the flying ball of fluff came at her.  
  
Success, she caught it. She held it tight. Then recognized it. "Aren't you that annoying owl of Ron's?" 'What was his name again?' She pondered a minute. 'Something having to do with a Pig? Oh well.' "Hi, Pig, something or other!" She resolved. "This must be the fifth opening then."  
  
She walked through the brush, then onto the Weasley lot. The same beautiful building as it was last time! Hermione smiled to herself. Before she could even get close to the house, she saw a mass of red hair running toward her. It was Ginny. She was so happy to see her that she dropped her backpack and ran towards her as well. 


	6. Winkapalooza

AN- Well, I've decided that I'm going to rewrite the beginning chapters and edit some other things. Don't worry though, its not the whole story and it will basically have the same plot line, etc. Thanks. Read and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ginny slammed together and bounced back. "Ha. Well that was a nice attempt at a hug!" Ron said walking towards them. He helped them both up and gave Hermione a rigid hug. "Nice to see you again. Mums making lunch."  
  
"Come on Hermione. We'll get you set-up in my room. We have enough time before we eat." Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Burrow. Ron followed along in stride. Hermione and them exchanged smiles, both thinking Ginny was a little over excited.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, good to see you again." Fred and George said in union.  
  
"Fred, George, up to your room and clean that mess you made. If I see any more of the Weasley Wizard Wheeze', you'll both be spending the rest of the summer de-gnoming the garden!" She sighed, her face red. Then she turned to Hermione. "Hello dear." She plastered a kiss on Hermione's cheek and a smile on her own face. "I hope you're hungry."  
  
Hermione's stomach let out a rumble, she grinned and Ginny grabbed her hand again, and tugged her arm up the stairs. They got into Ginny's room and it looked the same. Green walls plastered with paraphernalia. This always fascinated Hermione. There were clippings of newspapers, Witch Weekly, and some of her own drawings. Pictures of her family, pop labels she'd gotten when she was in the muggle world, or Hermione had given her. Not many people knew that Hermione had been there before. She'd sneak away from home for a few days in the summer. After her first year, she didn't know where to go, then she remembered Ron. She walked biked, ran, and rode. She got to 'The Burrow' and chickened out. She caught sight of the house and turned in the opposite direction to run. But she ran straight into Ginny. Ginny snuck her in after everyone was asleep. Hermione's done the same thing every year since. This is the only one that was announced to the family.  
  
Ginny sat expectantly on her bright navy blue comforted bed. Hermione plunked her backpack / luggage on the corner bed. She took off the "make it smaller gadget" and it turned into her heavy trunk. Ginny was watching over her shoulder. Hermione smiled to herself, she knew Ginny was waiting for her regular gift from the muggle land.  
  
"Hmm. Something got all over my clothes. Smells like maple." She laughed inside her head and grabbed the jar of maple butter. She turned around to find Ginny holding her breath. "I'm kidding" she said and handed Ginny the jar. "Oh, and I brought you two 1 litre bottles of Coke."  
  
"YES! You know you're my best friend, right Hermione?!" Ginny said backwards, as she tore off the labels on the Coke and maple butter. Then sticking it on the wall.  
  
"Yes Ginny, and your mine!" Hermione smiled at her. "Guess what happened just before I got here!" Ginny half ran over to Hermione. They both sat down on the bed. Ginny started eating the maple butter with her fingers. "Gross, Ginny your going to ruin your appetite."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I'll manage. So what happened?"  
  
"Well" She began and told her the whole 'Marcus Flint' story. She didn't tell her about Krum, Justin, or why she left home so early. 'If they ask, I'll tell her, otherwise whatever.'  
  
"KIDS, ITS TIME FOR LUNCH!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.  
  
They all ran into each other when they got in the hall. "Oops!" came from every direction. Ginny was all red from laughing so hard at Hermione's story, gaining very strange looks from her brothers. Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter either. (You know that laugh you get when some one else is laughing.)  
  
They all sat down to eat. Ron had been helping his mom. He was covered head to toe in flour. Fred and George were poking jokes. "Aww, ickle Ronniekins is the new momma's boy! Taking over for Percy are you?"  
  
"Oh stuff it Fred" "George." Hermione corrected him. All heads turned her way. "What'd I do?"  
  
"You knew who was who?" George asked. "Mum still has trouble with it." He got up from his seat and walked over to where she was seated, and got on his knee. "Hermione will you marry me?"  
  
Everyone started laughing, except George that is. "No I was serious." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"But really now. I can't tell the difference, how did you?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well" Said Hermione, now blushing. " George has a freckle in the corner of his right eye, and Fred winked at me before he sat down." 'Pause for effect' she thought to herself. "Fred always winks at me." They laughed as Fred's mouth fell open.  
  
"Uhh. Wow, I'm really hungry." Fred said as he grabbed a roll. 


	7. Skank

Chapter Seven: Diary  
  
Dear diary (damn that looks sappy) :  
  
K, so I get home from school, I make- out with John. I get on a train, I meet Victor for the first time, I make- out with him I'm walking to Ron's with Dean and Seamus, Flint attacks us, I make- out with him. Well, that one was a survival tactic. (But then why would I rather die then have to do that again?)  
  
You know, if I was any other person, do you know what I'd say to myself?  
  
Skank  
  
Damn, what did that Victor dude mean by "I'll see you at school"? What the fuck?  
  
Alright, I think I'm just worked up! It's okay Hermione. It's okay. Just calm down. You know writing is kind of soothing! Alright. Harry's here. We're going to the Quidditch cup thingy.  
  
God, you know for having my two best friends being obsessed with Quidditch, you'd think I'd at least be a bit excited. I'm not.  
  
Ha ha. Ginny's snoring. We have to wake-up real early, I should get some shut eye.  
  
G'night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had just finished writing 'G'night' when she fell fast asleep, with her head on her diary.  
  
Dream sequence (woo woo)  
  
' Hi Hermione' a jet black haired boy said, standing beside her.  
  
'Oh, hi Harry, how are you? Umm.. Harry, where are we?' she looked down at him, he was gone. She looked around. She could see thick tree trunks. It was really dark out. Really, really dark. She saw a little flicker of light to her right. She ran towards it. It was only two seconds until she ran right into something big and hard.  
  
Her head hurt, but she looked up. John was standing in front of her, trying to light his cigarette. 'Watch where you're going, Hermy.' And he continued to light his cigarette.  
  
She stood up. 'I'm sorry John, but I can't see a thing. Where are we?'  
  
He opened his mouth, but it wasn't to say anything. He started coughing, we turned his back on her and bent over to cough harder. Then the cough turned into a deep, heartless laugh. John turned back to face Hermione. But it wasn't John anymore.  
  
'Flint? What did you do to John? I want John back.' She turned to run.  
  
However he caught her around the waist. 'No. I don't want you. I want my friend back.' She screamed, her eyes all tear filled.  
  
'Friend? Friend? Do you always understand your friends like you understood John? And how he feels about Sara?' Marcus Flint half whispered into her ear.  
  
'What? How do you know about that?' She turned around and it wasn't Flint anymore. It was Victor.  
  
He pulled her into a bug hug and said. ' I know everything! For I am Sparticus.'  
  
'Uh.. Okay'  
  
End dream sequence  
  
Ginny was trying to wake Hermione up. She kept mumbling something about Sparticus. Ginny herself had only woke up a minute ago, but they were supposed to be ready in five for the walk to the port key. Ginny tried reading the book Hermione was sleeping on. 'Must be her diary' Ginny thought. "Hermione, Hermione. Get up."  
  
Hermione started mumbling again. "Oh my God. The library is burning, look at all the flames coming from those books. Oh Hogwarts a History is on fire." It didn't work, so Ginny pried the book out from underneath Hermione's head. Ginny got it out and Hermione's head hit the desk. There was a loud thunk. And Hermione sat straight up. She looked kind of lost for a second.  
  
"Guys are confusing" She said. And then noticed what Ginny was reading. She snatched it away from her. "Some friend you are, reading my diary!" Ginny blushed, and went to get dressed.  
  
"There's nothing embarrassing in there. And besides. It woke you up!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
They both dressed and washed their faces. Hermione got a shock when she looked in the mirror. "HOLY MAN! GINNY! I can read my diary entry off of my face!" Ginny stopped folding cloths to look up. She gave a sympathetic and innocent laugh. "That is so cool!" Hermione said. Then they both laughed their heads off.  
  
"Girls are you ready yet?" Harry and Ron were about to come in, and Hermione and Ginny ran to the door. But they were too late. Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione quickly slapped her cheek. A little too hard, as well. It knocked her over. She started laughing again. But made sure she covered her cheek. She staggered up and earned bewildered looks from the boys, and went to the washroom to get the ink off of her face. It wasn't easy. Ron caught a piece of what was written on her face, but he didn't understand it.  
  
Everyone was downstairs grabbing breakfast, just a quick piece of toast, and a sip of orange juice. Ron came over from the counter and saw Fred winking non-stop at Hermione. She blushed, and stifled her laughs.  
  
'Now's as good a time as ever to ask Ron' Ron thought. "What does 'skank' mean?"  
  
Everyone looked up from they're food, and stared at Ron. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione started laughing. Then Ginny and Hermione automatically clued in.  
  
Harry continued laughing and pointing at him. "We'll tell you later" Hermione said in a stable but scared and embarrassed tone. Ron held her glare. Then gave a seductive smile and wink. She rolled her eyes at him. 


	8. QWC!

Chapter 8  
  
They reached the portkey sight and all went in search of the 'item' that would take them to the QWC. Amos Diggory found a boot and Hermione felt like a retard holding on to it. When it pulled her up she felt like she was going to cry because the pain was so bad. Her elbow bounced off something hard, and she could feel the blood trickling down her arm.  
  
When they finally landed she fell hard to the ground, Ginny broke her fall though. She just pushed her off, and Hermione proceeded in hitting her head on a rock. She examined her elbow and there was a deep gash in it. Her eyes were seeing things. There were purple dots everywhere! So she just lay there for a while, playing a Beach Boys song in her head "I'm givin' off good vibrations." Then she was pulled to her feet. "Screw off" she said out loud. Giggling met her ears and breakfast met her throat.  
  
She keeled over and it all came out. "Sick" said a guys voice behind her.  
  
"Looks like it doesn't it?" She said while wiping her mouth. She crawled backwards and attempted to stand, but didn't succeed. She tried again and there were two white dots in front of her, then she fell again, but there were two firm hands at her sides.  
  
"Come on 'Moine!" It was Ron "we have to catch-up"  
  
They just stood there for another minute. " Okay, I'm ready now!" She slurred. They walk slowly first then gradually picked up their speed.  
  
They didn't catch-up until they reached the shack of a house that they received their site number at. By that time Hermione was half-asleep on Rons shoulder. "I'm never waking up this early ever again in my life." Hermione stage whispered to Ron.  
  
"That's just your elbow talking, and I'm tired too. We can sleep once we get the tents set up." He answered.  
  
"Hmm." She answered back. Ahead of them Ginny was on Bills back, completely asleep. After getting to the site, and setting up the tents Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron piled into the girls tent, which was huge. Hermione and Ginny fell asleep in the middle of a conversation with the boys about who was going to win the match tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she woke up Fred and George were making a racket with some gizmo or another. She wrapped a blanket around her and half jumped half fell off the top bunk bed. In the end it was a fall, since she didn't land on her feet.  
  
Fred and George looked up in surprise when she hit the ground. She stumbled to her feet and walked over to the wooden bench. She sat down in a huff, and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, yawned and ask the time.  
  
"About two"  
  
"Damn, I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight!"  
  
They smiled at her, " I guess we'll just have to do something else then, wont we?" She could feel a smile creeping up on her face " What did you have in mind?"  
  
" Well." That's when Ginny decided to wake up. " Good morning sleeping beauty!" George said.  
  
"Is it?" She mumbled back.  
  
"Uh, is it what?"  
  
"Morning, is it morning" She said angrily. She rolled off the bed and fell hard to the floor. "Oww"  
  
"Wow, you and Hermione are a lot alike!" Fred said.  
  
"That must've hurt!" Hermione said. 'Speaking of hurt' she thought and looked at her elbow, it was all bandaged up. "Hey" She exclaimed "Who wrapped up my arm? I didn't do it!"  
  
"Oh, that was Ron! What a mommas boy! She taught him how to bandage up wounds he was always getting hurt when he was little" Ginny answered, and shot a look at the twins who were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ya, hey George remember the time we stuck him in the top shelf of the closet and he fell on top of those pins and broke his leg?" He stopped a minute to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh man, he was bleeding for an hour before mum and dad got home!" They continued laughing, Ginny was scowling, and Hermione looked pained.  
  
' Poor Ron,' she thought ' I should find him and thank him!' "I'm going to get something to eat!"  
  
And she ran out to find him. 


End file.
